


So This is Christmas

by HanukoYoukai



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Gift Giving, Iron-Dad, Mentioned Ben Parker, Merry Christmas, Spider-son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanukoYoukai/pseuds/HanukoYoukai
Summary: Tony never had a relaxed, family Christmas.Until today, at least.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	So This is Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BBCotaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> So I was contacted as a pinch hitter for the Iron Dad Secret Santa, but the original author was good to go after all.
> 
> BUT I WAS INSPIRED! 
> 
> This was actually written for the following prompt:
> 
> _Aunt May and Peter discover that Tony has never actually experienced a proper family Christmas and decide to drag him into a low-key family Christmas celebration._
> 
> BBCotaku, I hope you like your gift.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Title comes from _Happy Xmas_ by John Lennon and Plastic Ono Band.
> 
> Merry Christmas!

“I can’t believe you’ve never done anything like this before, Mr. Stark.”

Tony looked up at the tree in the corner of the small apartment. He nearly winced at the garish amount of tinsel dangling all over it.

Tony had never had a Christmas quite like this. Most of the time it was either a massive party with every socialite under the sun, or just him and Jarvis because his parents were away and couldn’t be bothered with taking him.

Just him, Peter and May, sitting in the living room and playing games and eating over-cooked ham? It was unreal, but it was also very… pleasant. Tony felt a warm feeling in his chest whenever he watched the two squabble over who actually won the hand and who was cheating. He felt it more so when he was included.

"What I can't believe is how much blatant cheating is happening right now," May snarked. "Tony, you're clearly working with the devil here," she said as Tony discarded his last card and started counting his points. "That's the third time you've played three sixes. I'm pretty sure you're a witch."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Come on, May. It's science and odds. And the odds were that if I put down the sixes both you and Underoos would have runs that would be ruined, and science shows there's no good way to count cards in Rummy, and neither of you will let me shuffle because you think I'll cheat, so coincidences occur," he scoffed. "Besides, there's no such thing as witchcraft. Pete will back me up on this."

"Nope. Definitely a witch," Peter quipped as he counted the cards in his hand.

" _Et tu_ , Spiderling?" Tony gasped, pressing a hand to his heart.

"That's what happens when you go out before a guy has a chance to get rid of the aces in his hand," he said. May laughed and leaned over to ruffle the boy's hair and he grinned as he batted her away.

"Come on, kiddo," she said, knees popping as she stood up. "Time for clean up."

"Maaaaaaay," Peter whined. He literally just whined. Tony was pretty sure he'd never heard the kid do that before.

"You're gonna make an old lady who did nothing but love and cherish you your whole life, clean up the mess from the feast she cooked for you?"

"No, I would never do that," Peter said with a smirk. "Good thing you're not old."

"Why I oughta—" May started shaking her finger at Peter until he laughed and stood up, grabbing their plates.

"You finished with that, Mr. Stark?"

Tony nodded and Peter walked to the kitchen, three plates in his hands. Tony watched him appear and disappear between the kitchen and dining room, moving food away from the table. May moved over to the tree and grabbed the some of the presents that sat underneath. Tony jumped a little when he noticed she set the boxes next to him.

"That little one is from me," she said, pointing to a small, square box. "The other one is from Peter. I didn't which ones went to who from you, so you need to get them."

"Oh," Tony said, standing as well and cracking his neck. Sitting still for that long was murder on his joints. He grabbed the presents he brought over and placed one small, flat box in front of May and the other larger box in Peter's spot.

"Maybe I should go and help him," Tony said, gesturing to the kitchen with his head. May shrugged.

"We've been doing this dance for years, Tony," she said, grabbing her plastic champagne flute and taking a sip of sparkling cider. "You can offer, but he'll probably kick you out."

"Why would he kick me out when I'm offering to scrub dishes?" Tony asked with a smirk. "How often will he get a chance to see that?"

May stared at him over her wire-rimmed glasses thoughtfully. "Well, I'm not sure if he'll kick _you_ out," she started, pursing her lips. "But he certainly kicks _me_ out. Has for the last two Christmases."

Tony stared blankly at May, waiting for her to continue.

"It's tradition. I cook, and Peter cleans up every year," she paused, swallowing a little. "He used to do it with—with Ben."

"Ah," Tony said, nodding. He sat back down.

"It was so cute. They'd run in and out of the kitchen to keep me company, but at the end of the night, they would do the last load of dishes by hand, just to get it over with. Ben would wash and Peter would dry." May smiled a little sadly.

"Did you know, we actually lost him right after Thanksgiving. That first Christmas was so awful, I didn't get a ham or pull out the tree. I didn't even wrap Peter's gifts. I was so lost with him gone." She glanced back to the kitchen. "Then I woke up Christmas morning, and the tree was up and decorated, and there were some presents underneath. I went to the kitchen because coffee was brewing and I saw Peter, trying to figure out how to cook a ham that he clearly bought the day before when I was at work."

Tony smiled. It sounded just like the kid.

"I never felt like a shittier person in my whole life," May continued, shaking her head. "I was wallowing over everything, barely managing to keep myself together, and it was so bad that my _fourteen-year-old kid_ had to throw Christmas together." May dabbed at her eyes.

"May, he's a good kid. He knew you were grieving."

May scoffed and shook her head. "And he wasn't?" Tony shrugged in response. "No, Tony, I should have been better."

Tony frowned. He never had a kid before, but he did know what it was like to lose loved ones. Picking yourself up was one of the hardest things to do, and May was alone out here. She had no one who could help. Tony figured she must have done the best she could, considering the circumstances.

Peter emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his pants. "Okay, first load is in the dishwasher," he said, moving the present from his spot on the couch and settling down. May smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Okay, Tony, you're the guest, so you get to go first," she said. Her tone left no room for argument, so Tony grabbed the smaller box from May and unwrapped it. He found what appeared to be a box from a jeweler. He raised his eyebrows at May, but she just nodded for him to continue.

He popped open the box, and a surprised laugh burst out of him. Inside was a man’s watch on a faux leather band. The face of the clock had Iron Man standing on one side while Spider-Man appeared to be swinging through on the other. He pulled off his Stark watch and replaced it with the new one, grinning.

"This is great!" he said with a laugh. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," May responded with a smile. "Peter? You want to go next?"

"Sure, May," the teen said. He unwrapped the box by carefully running his finger under the taped edges. Tony had to work hard at keeping himself still, despite the anticipation. Finally, Peter uncovered his present.

"Wow!" Peter said, breathlessly. He ran his fingers over the box containing the latest laptop from Stark Industries. "This isn't even on the market, yet," he exclaimed.

"Well," Tony said, nonchalantly, "those are the perks of knowing the owner and former CEO."

Peter grinned at him. "Thanks, Mr. Stark."

"So does this mean May goes next?" Tony asked.

May laughed and unwrapped her box, which revealed a small case. She lifted the lid and pulled out the paper that was inside. Her eyes widened and she sucked in a little breath, her eyes suddenly wet. She swallowed and gave Tony a watery smile.

"Thank you," she said, hoarsely.

Peter craned his head around to see what May received, but she snapped the box shut before he could read Tony's note.

"What is it?" he asked, frowning.

"Never you mind," May said, shushing his protests. Tony smiled, his heart full. The fact that May was willing to accept what Tony was offering was tremendous. Then again, it wasn't every day someone offered to give her kid a free ride to any university he wanted to attend. The paper contained information about a trust set up for Peter's educational needs. May never wanted to accept any financial help from Tony, but when it came to bettering Peter's future, she was receptive and grateful.

"Alright," she said after she collected herself. "That last one is from Peter."

Tony grinned at the teen, who ducked his head shyly as Tony opened his gift. Tony pulled off the paper to reveal a plain, brown, cardboard box that was taped shut. May handed him her pocketknife which he used to tear through the tape. After he finally got it opened, he reached inside to find—"

"Is... is this an AT-AT?"

Peter smiled but said nothing. Tony noticed a small remote control inside the box. He pulled it out and examined the miniature metal walker, finding a switch. He flipped it on and set it down before he turned on the remote. He fiddled with the toggles, smiling as the AT-AT started to walk across the floor.

"I made it in Robotics," Peter said, quietly. Tony looked between the little bot and Peter, feeling a warm swelling in his chest.

"You made this?"

Peter nodded.

Peter had been struggling with coding and circuitry. It was one of the things Tony had been working with him on during his internship. Building something mechanical? Peter had no problem with it. Throwing together a chemical composition for just about anything? The kid could do it in his sleep. Computers and coding, though? That was a true hardship that he was really trying to get over. This showed all his hard work paid off.

"Do you like it?"

Tony grinned, feeling so much pride in his kid he thought he could burst.

"This is the best, Pete. I love it."

Peter grinned wide at his mentor, beaming at his reaction. "You know what an AT-AT is. You can’t lie to me about being a Star Wars fan anymore, and you _have_ to go see the new Star Wars movie with me."

The three continued their little Christmas party into the night, laughing and talking and playing games. Peter would periodically disappear into the kitchen to clean up some more.

It was during one of these times that May briefly went into her bedroom, leaving Tony alone and bored in the living room. He stood and stretched his stiff muscles before wandering into the kitchen. He saw Peter standing in front of the sink, one side full of dishes and the other empty. Peter was rinsing suds off a plate when Tony walked up to him.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

Peter jumped and turned around, eyes wide. "Wha—no. I'm alright."

Tony shrugged and leaned against the counter next to the dishes as Peter continued rinsing the plate. Peter kept glancing between the dish in his hands and Tony, chewing his lip.

"I mean," he said, hesitantly, "If you wouldn't mind, then I'd like it. The help, I mean."

Tony watched as Peter turned off the water, placing the plate in the dish drainer, his throat tightening. Peter grabbed a clean towel from one of the drawers.

Tony slid over, nudging him out of the way as he rolled up his sleeves. "Well move over, Underoos. I'll wash, you dry?"

"Sure, Mr. Stark."

They worked quietly together, and only the sound of ceramic dishes clinking together was heard in the silence of the room. Tony felt content as he passed dishes to Peter, watching him rinse and dry them out of the corner of his eye.

"Merry Christmas, Pete," he said, smiling softly.

Peter offered him a little smile of his own.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Writing Notes:  
> 1\. This is the best kind of Christmas for me. Just the family gathered together to be chill and play games and pick at food all day long is wonderful.  
> 2\. As a parent, I have to say the favorite things I get from my child are things that he did with his own hands, especially things I know were the hardest for him to do. Tony is reflecting that.  
> 3\. Sorry for the smidge of Ben angst. I can't help it. He's always been such a vital part of the Spider-Man story for me, that I had to include him. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! I'm [@hanuko.](https://hanuko.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
